<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les quatre rouges-gorges, le raton laveur et ses humains by 6Starlight6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758455">Les quatre rouges-gorges, le raton laveur et ses humains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6'>6Starlight6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do not repost, Family, Gen, Humor, I don't know what to put on the tags, Mon but dans la vie est de caser du SuperBat aux plus d'endroits possible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>D’étranges personnages apparaissent au milieu d’une soirée film au manoir Wayne.<br/>Ou la rencontre entre les Robins et une partie des Mugiwara</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hint of SuperBat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Les quatre rouges-gorges, le raton laveur et ses humains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey ! Voici un petit OS totalement ridicule, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris ! Et comme d’hab, je suis toujours méga à la ramasse dans One Piece, donc c’est très probable que les personnages soient une caricature d’eux-mêmes, désolée.</p>
<p>J’espère que ce petit OS vous plaira, bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce qui était intéressant dans la vie de superhéros, c’est que peu de choses vous surprenaient vraiment. Pas après toutes les absurdités dont vous avez pu être le témoin. Particulièrement si vous faisiez partie de la communauté superhéroïque depuis un certain temps. Ce qui était le cas de Dick.</p>
<p>Pourtant, la situation actuelle était… des plus intéressante.</p>
<p>Cela avait commencé plus ou moins banalement. Dick se trouvait dans l’un de salon du deuxième étage du manoir Wayne. Celui où se trouvait l’énorme home cinéma. Ça, c’était complètement banal. Ce qui l’était moins, c’est qu’il avait réussi à rassembler ses trois petits frères pour y regarder un film. Et que tout se passait plus ou moins sans accro. Ils avaient même réussi à choisir un film à regarder sans déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale, Dick en était presque fier. Mais tous ces efforts avaient été ruinés par l’arrivée, aussi soudaine qu’inattendue, de plusieurs personnes au milieu du salon.</p>
<p>Bien évidemment, ils s’étaient tous les quatre mis en position de combat avant de poser la moindre question. Damian sortant son katana de nulle part. Ce qui était plus surprenant que l’apparition d’une des armes blanches de Robin, c’était que les intrus s’étaient, eux aussi, mis dans une position de combat.</p>
<p>Dick laissa son regard passer sur chacun d’entre eux. Celui qui attirait le plus le regard était le type avec les trois sabres, clairement Nightwing n’avait pas envie de se battre contre lui. Mais à côté de lui se trouvait un brun avec un chapeau de paille qui avait l’air bien trop teigneux. Le blond en costard lui rappelait bien trop Alfred pour que Dick ait envie de se battre contre lui. Quand aux deux femmes, il détestait devoir combattre des femmes, celles-là ne faisaient pas exception. Et quant à l’espèce de raton laveur qui les accompagnait, Dick ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, il lui arrivait à peine à la taille, si on comptait son chapeau.</p>
<p>— Qui êtes-vous et qu’est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? demanda Tim sans quitter sa position.</p>
<p>— On pourrait vous demander la même chose, fit la femme rousse.</p>
<p>— On habite ici, sale scélérate ! répondit Damian, avec toute la finesse qui lui était connue.</p>
<p>— Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de ma Nami chérie ?! sembla s’énerver le blond.</p>
<p>— Je t’ai pas causé, le pingouin ! renchérit Damian.</p>
<p>— Qui c’est que tu traites de pingouin, espèce de nain ? fit le blond en s’avançant vers Robin.</p>
<p>— Toi, le pingouin !</p>
<p>— Oï, cook de malheur, tu as fini oui ! s’énerva à son tour l’homme aux trois sabres.</p>
<p>Heureusement cela semblait plus être à l’égard de son camarade que de Damian. Et Dick en était extrêmement reconnaissant.</p>
<p>— S’énerver contre ces gens ne nous mènera nulle part, appuya l’autre femme, la noiraude. Après tout, il semblerait que nous nous soyons introduits chez eux par mégarde.</p>
<p>— Exactement, fit Dick en sautant au milieu de la pièce, au niveau de Damian et du blond. Ça ne sert à rien de s’énerver, il s’agit juste d’un simple malentendu, comme votre charmante amie l’a expliqué.</p>
<p>— Bas les pattes, sale Don Juan, s’énerva à nouveau le blond, délaissant Damian pour se coller contre Dick. Ma Robin chérie est trop bien pour toi !</p>
<p>— Laisse Grayson en paix, sale pingouin !</p>
<p>— Ouais, écoute le Démon, et recule un peu, menaça à son tour Jason.</p>
<p>— Oï, l’enfoiré à la mèche, tu parles pas comme ça au cook !</p>
<p>— Du calme, du calme, tenta Dick.</p>
<p>Il ne voyait pas comment désarmer cette situation sans que quelqu’un se fasse blesser. Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur Tim.</p>
<p>— Euh, je ne ferais pas ça si j’étais toi, fit Red Robin en direction de Nami. </p>
<p>Nightwing tourna la tête dans sa direction, et il put voir la jeune femme rousse, empiler tout un tas de babioles dans un grand sac. Il était évident que les objets venaient du manoir.</p>
<p>— Oh, un raton laveur ! fit soudain Damian, semblant complètement oublier leur précédent petit désaccord.</p>
<p>Le garçon s’avança dans sa direction, s’accroupissant juste devant l’animal. C’est fou le talent qu’il avait pour se faire paraître le moins menaçant possible, même avec un katana dans la main.</p>
<p>— Petit, murmura Damian en avançant la main, paume ouverte en direction de l’animal.</p>
<p>— Je suis pas un raton laveur ! fit celui-ci à la surprise général. Je suis un renne !</p>
<p>— <span>Euh, il est pas un peu déformé votre renne ? demanda Jason avec tout le tact </span><span>pour lequel</span><span> il était réputé.</span></p>
<p>— Ce n’est pas très poli, fit alors Robin. Chopper fait partie de notre équipage, de la même façon que chacun d’entre nous !</p>
<p>— Exactement, têtes de fion ! pointa le blond, les bras croisés sur le torse. N’est-ce pas Luffy ?</p>
<p>Seul le silence lui répondit. </p>
<p>— Luffy ?</p>
<p>— Où est Luffy ? </p>
<p>— Qui est Luffy ? demanda Dick.</p>
<p>— Notre capitaine, répondit aimablement la noiraude. C’est le garçon avec le chapeau de paille.</p>
<p>Ha oui, celui qui avait l’air incroyablement teigneux. C’est vrai qu’il n’était plus dans la pièce. Dick était déjà épuisé rien que de penser au fait qu’il allait falloir fouiller tout le manoir pour le retrouver.</p>
<p>— Le manoir est immense, on va jamais le retrouver, se plaignit Tim tout haut.</p>
<p>— Non, c’est facile, contra Nami alors qu’elle examinait un objet d’art posé sur une commode. Dites-nous simplement où est la cuisine.</p>
<p>C’est ainsi qu’ils se retrouvèrent tous à marcher dans les couloirs en direction de la cuisine, s’observant en chien de faïence. De plus, il fallait garder un œil sur la rousse, Nami, pour qu’elle ne vole rien, ce qui s’avérait bien plus complexe que prévu. Mais Dick était plutôt fier de ses frères, malgré leur séance de matage de films ratée. Ils avaient tout de même réussi à garder la tête plus ou moins froide et à ne pas faire trop déraper cette situation inédite. Bruce pouvait être fier d’eux !</p>
<p>Lorsqu’ils entrèrent enfin dans la cuisine, la première chose qui leur sauta aux yeux fut Clark se battant contre une espèce de fil de chewing-gum géant !</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.</p>
<p>Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>